Forgive Me
by Nemurase Hime
Summary: "Maafkan aku karena aku lemah, maafkan aku karena aku merepotkan, maafkan aku karena aku egois, maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap menunggumu..." S?R , sorry for the grammar mistake. Pendek dan gaje...- - don't flame me please...One-shot!


A/N : tiba-tiba pengen buat fic ini... TT_TT maaf pendek dan gaje...

Disclaimer : **Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

Summary : "Maafkan aku karena aku lemah, maafkan aku karena aku merepotkan, maafkan aku karena aku egois, maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap menunggumu..."

* * *

_Maafkan aku karena aku lemah..._

Aku lemah. Aku tau kok... Aku tau aku tidak tegar, saat Sonoko bilang kepadaku "Ran tegar ya..." , aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dalam hati dan berharap kalau aku benar-benar tegar.

Aku lemah. Ketika kasus 13 target, aku tidak bisa melepaskan kakiku dari bawah mobil, dan kau harus repot-repot menyelamatkanku, disana... apa kau tau Shinichi ? Disana, aku mengharapkan bantuanmu, aku berharap kaub datang kepadaku, dan ketika yang kurapkan menjadi kenyataan, aku malah menyesal. Aku merasa kesal sekaligus menyesal, aku kesal karena ditolong lagi olehmu, dan menyesal kenapa aku mengharapkan pertolonganmu ?

Kau tidak tau rasanya kan, Shinichi ? Tentu saja kau tidak pernah tau.. karena kau selalu menolongku, selalu yang lebih hebat daripada aku, dan selalu yang lebih kuat dariku. Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya lemah, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, rasa kesal sedih dan marah itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku lemah. Aku tidak akan menyangkal bila ada orang yang mengatakan itu.

Aku sok kuat. Haha... yang ini pas sekali denganku, kalian benar, aku hanya sok kuat, dibandingkan dengan Ai yang pintar, anggun, cantik, dan kuat pula, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak bisa hidup dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhku, membayangkannya saja aku sudah ketakutan. Jadi itu sebabnya, aku mengaku padamu, Aku lemah.

Aku lemah, dan karena aku lemah, aku hanya bisa berdiri didapur ini, membuatkanmu makan malam, kemudian melihatmu

Jadi Shinichi, kau sudah tau kan kalau aku lemah !? Itu sebabnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan aku adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku lemah.

Dan oleh karena itu...

Maafkan aku karena aku lemah.

* * *

_Maafkan aku karena aku merepotkan..._

Hei Shinichi, apa kau masih ingat hari Valentine baru-baru ini ? Atau hari dimana White Day ? Atau hari dimana ada seorang gadis yang mengaku pacarmu ? Atau hari dimana kita ke London ?

Apa kau sadar, Shinichi ? Kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu... dari dulu selalu begitu, kan ? Ah..barang kali kau adalah orang pertama yang menyadari betapa merepotkannya aku, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau aku merepotkanmu. Mungkin karena aku selalu merepotkanmu, aku selalu bawel dan cerewet.

Tapi Shinichi, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu untukku, meskipun aku tau kalau aku akan menangis darah kalau kau membiarkanku begitu saja, tapi disudut hatiku yang paling dalam, ada keinginan agar kau membiarkanku saja..

Karena merepotkan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Apa kau tau ? Merepotkan itu berkaitan dengan lemah. Kau tidak mengerti ya ? Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan, contohnya saja ketika hari Valentine itu, aku lemah... sehingga aku menangis karena aku tidak bisa memberikan coklatku kepadamu, dan membuatku berhenti menangis, kau harus repot-repot menghiburku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu.

Kau tau tidak ? Hal itu sangat mengesalkan. Disaat kau ingin kuat, tapi tidak bisa, kau hanya berakhir merepotkan orang lain, dan itu sangat amat tidak menyenangkan. Aku merepotkan. Aku tau itu...

Seandainya saja aku bisa seperti Ai-Chan yang bisa menahan dan menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat, Hei hei... jangan bilang kau tidak sadar, Shinichi ? Ai-Chan menyukaimu lho... Tapi dia bisa tahan melihatmu berusaha menghiburku, dan masih bisa bersikap biasa didepanmu maupun didepanku. Selalu bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Aku iri sekali dengannya, aku berharap aku bisa sepertinya... Dan apa kau tau ? yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan akhirnya malah merepotkanmu...

Jadi Shinichi, aku mengaku. Aku mengaku kalau aku merepotkan, dan karena itu...

Maafkan aku karena aku selalu merepotkanmu...

* * *

_Maafkan aku karena selalu egois..._

Yang ini tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Aku tidak bisa membantah saat seseorang mengatakan aku egois, karena aku memang egois. Aku selalu meminta untuk pulang, aku selalu berharapkan kau berada disisiku, aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku ingin kau mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu demi diriku, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku.

Bisa kau lihat betapa egoisnya aku, kan ? Tapi Shinichi, aku begini gara-gara kau juga, karena kau merapalkan mantera cintamu kepadaku, makanya aku jadi dimabuk cinta begini, tapi kalau dipikir-dipikir, ini bukan salahmu, akulah yang jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku terkadang masih menyalahkanmu karena membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kau tau tidak, Shinichi ? Kenapa perasaan ini dinamakan 'Jatuh Cinta' ? Karena seperti namanya, kalau kau jatuh terlalu keras, maka kau akan sakit. Kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari buktinya, buktinya ada didepan matamu.

Jadi Shinichi, kau bisa lihat kan betapa egoisnya aku ? Karena itu...

Maafkan aku karena aku egois...

* * *

_Maafkan aku karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu..._

Hei Shinichi ? Apa kau tau ? Ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai juga dicintai orang lain yang jauh lebih sempurna darimu, jauh lebih kuat, lebih pintar, lebih tegar, lebih menarik, lebih cerdas, lebih anggun, kau akan merasa lebih buruk dari sampah.

Ketika kau ingin menjadi sempurna agar kau merasa pantas untuk menerima cintanya, tapi ternyata kau tidak bisa, dan kau tau ? Rasanya tidak enak, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Karena jika kau ingin meminta orang itu untuk menerima mu apa adanya, kau akan menjadi manusia ter-egois didunia ? Mengapa ? Ibarat kata, aku menyuruhmu memilih batu dari pada berlian. Tapi kalau aku menyerahkanmu padanya, rasanya sakit... sangat sakit.

Serba salah, kan ? Cinta memang serba salah kok...

Jadi Shinichi, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, karena aku akan terus mencintaimu...

Kau tau ? Resiko dan rasa sakit hati ini akan kutanggung sendiri, bukan masalah untukku, asalkan kau bahagia. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu.

Jadi kumohon maafkan aku karena terus mencintaimu...

* * *

_Maafkan aku karena akan selalu menunggumu..._

Hei Shinichi, apa kau tau ? Aku ini egois... seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, aku sangat egois. Jadi Shinichi, karena keegoisanku inilah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan bersikap seperti itulagi padamu, aku tidak akan mengharapkan bantuanmu lagi, aku akan berusaha kuat, dan kali ini, aku akan mengatasi perasaan dan masalahku sendiri, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi.

Hanya kali ini...

Aku tau ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dalam hidupku. Besi yang menempel bawah daguku ini sangat dingin, dan wajah pria berambut perak panjang didepanku sangat menyeramkan.

Shinichi, aku belum menyatakan cintaku padamu, kan ? Hei, saat kau jadi Conan tidak dihitung lho... Jadi, sebelum terlambat, aku akan menyampaikan kata-kata ini padamu : _Aku mencintaimu_

Dan, dulu kau pernah bilang untuk selalu menunggumu, jadi aku akan tetap menunggu, dialam yang berbeda. Tapi sebelum aku kembali ke tanah, aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untukmu.

Jadi itu sebabnya, aku akan kuat, aku tidak akan menunjukkan rasa takutku pada pria ini. Aku menunjukkan wajah datarku yang paling sempurna dengan tatapan mata mengejek, bisa kulihat dia sangat kesal dengan aksiku.

Bisa kau lihat itu ? Aku tidak lemah kau tau...

Aku juga tidak mengharapkan bantuanmu kali ini, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri... Jadi aku tidak akan berteriak meskipun aku bisa, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu.

"Dimana Shinichi Kudo ? Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya..." Kata pria itu dengan nada dinginnya, pistolnya masih setia mengarah kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum, kata-kata pria ini sama sekali tidak membuatku takut, hei...bisa kau lihat kalau aku sudah berubah menjadi kuat ? Dan juga, aku tidak akan egois, aku tidak akan memberitau pria ini untuk menyelamatkan hidupku, kali ini... aku akan mengalah.

Dengan senyuman sinis, aku menjawab, "Aku tidak akan memberitaumu."

DORR!

Bunyi terkutuk itu akhirnya datang juga. Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak menyesal karena aku kehilangan nyawa hanya untuk melindungimu, aku sudah tau bunyi itu akan datang, iya atau tidaknya aku menjawab pertanyaannya tidak akan menyelamatkanku.

Jadi aku memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya, karena aku tidak ingin mengkhianatimu hanya untuk keselamatanku, dan juga aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari pria ini, hutangku lunas ya Shinichi.

Shinichi, aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang pantas untukmu, kan ? Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu...? Semoga kau bahagia bersama Ai-Chan, dia gadis baik yang pantas mendapatkanmu...perlakukan dia dengan baik ya, Shinichi!

Dan satu lagi, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, kau pernah berpesan padaku untuk selalu menunggumu, jadi aku akan tetap melakukannya... hanya saja didunia yang berbeda...

Aku akan menunggumu...

FIN

* * *

A/N : **Fic ini terinspirasi dari review dan fiction-fiction ShinShi yang selalu bilang Ran adalah cewek lemah dan cengeng yang bisanya Cuma nangis, hei...Ran juga tidak ingin begitu, kan ? jadi semoga kalian penggemar ShinShi tidak membenci Ran lagi, bukannya saya melarang adanya pairing ShinShi lho...saya Cuma enggak suka banyak fic yang ShinShi yang menghina Ran. Maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan and don't flame me please...** (_ _)

**Kalau ada yang enggak ngerti ceritanya, biar saya jelaskan, cerita ini maksudnya tentang perasaan Ran yang merasa dirinya begitu lemah dibandingkan dengan Shiho (Ai-Chan), dicerita ini dia udah tau kalau Conan = Shinichi dan Ai=Shiho, Ran merasa kalau tidak sepantasnya dia mengharapkan Shinichi untuk mencintainya sementara disampingnya ada Shiho yang jauh lebih sempurna darinya, mulanya dia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri, sampai Gin datang dan mengancamnya untuk memberi tau keberadaan Shinichi, merasa kalau Gin tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi, Ran memutuskan untuk tidak memberitaunya, dan akhirnya dibunuh. Sebelum dia meninggal, pikiran terakhirnya adalah dia mencintai Shinichi dan akhirnya bisa menjadi gadis yang pantas (Dengan kata lain, Ran merasa akhirnya dia bisa sekuat Shiho) untuk mencintai Shinichi, sekaligus ia akan tetap menunggu Shinichi di dunia lain. **

**R&R ?**


End file.
